pocketplanesfandomcom-20200214-history
BitBook/Examples
NOTE: This does NOT show all the examples. If you happen to see one with an example add it down below! Just flew into City, boy are my arms tired! (When reaching a destination after a long flight) In the bathroom at the City airport and all the lights just went out... (When closing an airport) Why can't I hold all these Cargo? (Only on M-class aircraft) Finally found an airline that would let me ship my Cargo! #Dontleavehomewithoutem (Delivering cargo) These new Plane have a smooth ride. (Flying in a plane) Talk about a fast flight, I think my teeth are still in where plane departed! (Reaching destination quickly) Filled up the mypad with episodes of CSI:City for the flight to 2 (Flying in a plane) Apparently the monster on our wing is headed to City too! #FlightXXXXX (Flying in a plane) Stranded on the runway, and the only thing to entertain myself are these Cargo I found under my seat. (Only on M-class aircraft) Taking off after rushing to the City Airport, has anyone seen Kevin? (Flying in a plane) Anyone going to claim this box of cargo sitting in where plane departed? #FindersKeepers I'm at City Airport with 2 (or 3) others @Twosquare. The weather in City couldn't be more different than in 2 (Just after landing) Just discovered this new band called time to City. They're gonna be huge! (Flying in a plane) These pretzels are making me thirsty. (Flying in a plane) I think our pilot missed City so we had to make a U-Turn. (Flying in a plane) Time until we land in City. I literally cannot wait. Where is the drink cart? The in-flight movie was "The good, the bad, and the Cargo". (This can end in 2 ways: either "It was... interesting" or "Seriously?" Are we there yet? #FlightXXXXX (Flying in a plane) On the plane to City and the stewardess just asked if anyone knows how to fly a Plane! On my way to City for neither business nor pleasure. Our pilot just came back here to watch the in-flight movie with us. Who is flying the plane??!! (Flying in a plane) Is City near the water? I'm not comfortable near water since the seal attack. Anyone have a spare MyPhone charger I can borrow? (Flying in a plane) Last minute flight to City, they said they could squeeze me on if I held a box of Cargo in my lap. The new airport here in airport was recently built has doubled the length of my commute. They blocked BitTube access on the in-flight Wi-fi :(. What am I supposed to do for Time minutes? I wonder if our airspeed is faster than that of an unladen swallow? #FlightXXXXX Full price for Cargo?! That dog won't hunt, monsignor. I need a self-sealing bolt for a Plane wing. Immediately please! (Flying in a plane) Person next to me keeps taking their phone out to "restock their floors" or something. #weird (Tiny Tower Reference) They just announced our Plane will be flown by Otto pilot, today. #FlightXXXXX (Ref to autopilot) Darn kid next to me wouldn't stop showing me Gun Runner on his MyPhone the entire Time flight to City. I have Time to kill on this flight. Any suggestions? (Flying in a plane) I can see my house from up here! #FlightXXXXX I need to learn a new language in Time before I get to City... I hope the weather is nice in City! (Flying in a plane) First time I've flown in a Plane, very luxurious flight so far! #FlightXXXXX Oh my god, wow we're flying! I'm, I'm sitting in a chair in the sky! (When flying in a plane) Finally landed in City after a time flight, so ready to get off this plane! This Plane is surprisingly spacious, lots of legroom! Follow this link to get free Cargo! http://bit.ly/qer2nlksf One small step for man, one long flight to City. (Flying in a plane) So bored that I'm watching a documentary called "The Item of Destination" :( (Flying in a plane, only in M aircraft) I can't believe I'm dragged on this family vacation to City :( (Flying in a plane) OMG I was totally saying how much City needed an airport the other day! (Just after building a new airport) Hmm, now that there is an airport in where the new airport is maybe I will start flying to work. (When building a new airport) Stopping at the airport gift shop in City to pick up some Item for my kids! They allow you to carry-on Cargo in City, sweet! Can't wait until the renovations at the City Airport are finished. (Upgrading an airport) The guy sitting next to me says he plays for the City Cargo. What sport is that? (Flying in a plane) YESSS! Just found out there is going to be a bun palace at the new Airport! (When building a new airport) Just arrived at the City airport with my bags packed, to find it's been closed (When closing an airport) Who closes an airport when there is still people in it? Looking at you, City (When closing an airport) Everyone, who is going to City?. #visitCity (When advertising an airport) Next stop: City! (When flying) You can order a package of Cargo from City and receive it in City in Time #LivingTheFuture (Just after landing) Remember when the Bun Palace in (Airport) was the best place to eat? (When closing an airport) Bumpy landing, does this Plane even have landing gear? (Just after landing) They've received so many shipments of Cargo, they're stacking them up in the parking lot! Do we have to turn off our Cargo during takeoff and landing? Saw a new TV show on my flight called "When Cargo Strike Back!". (Ends in 2 ways, It was.... interesting or Seriously?) And that's why you always leave a note. Pretty bumpy landing, I think I left my seat there for a second! #FlightXXXXX (Just after landing) Read "Cargo Monthly" on my flight back, they have a magazine for everything! They moved around everything in the City airport, no idea where my gate is! (Upgrading an airport) Flying a plane is no different than riding a bicycle, just a lot harder to put Cargo in the spokes. Woah! A giant plane just flew straight over my house in City! (Building a new airport) Lost the catalog I found on the plane, I was all ready to order the Cargo! I just became mayor of City airport on @TwoSquare! (Waiting for an Airplane in an airport) Any of you boys seen an aircraft carrier around here? (Waiting for an Airplane in an airport) Smell ya later City! (When flying) Isn't flight XXXX that one that crashed on that island on TV? (When flying) Can anyone down on the ground in City see me waving goodbye? #FlightXXXXX (When flying) Captain just said if we get bored we can break out the Cargo in the back! (Only on M-class aircraft) Tired of all the construction in the City airport! (Upgrading an airport) Coming back from vacation with a case of City souvenirs. (Just after landing) Do they speak Bocce in City? (When flying) Leaving on a Type, not sure when I'll be back again... (Flying in a plane) Why would anyone be sending Cargo to City? (Only on M-class aircraft) There's a humming sound coming from the Cargo onboard. Should I shut my eyes? (Only on M-class aircraft) Just hit some turbulance (sic) and Cargo fell out of the overhead bin! #FlightXXXXX (Only on M-class aircraft) Airport opened up here in City, time to get my pilot license! (Building a new airport) Gallery Here are a few BitBook posts with pictures. IMG_6543 2.PNG|Time until we land in City. I literally cannot wait. Where is the drink cart? IMG_6544.PNG|Oh my god, wow we're flying! I'm, I'm sitting in a chair in the sky! IMG_6545.PNG|Filled up the mypad with episodes of CSI:City for the flight to 2. IMG_6546.PNG|Finally landed in City after a 1D flight, so ready to get off this plane! IMG_6547.PNG|This Plane is surprisingly spacious, lots of legroom! IMG_6548.PNG|Follow this link to get free forks! http://bit.ly/qer2nlksf IMG_6549.PNG|Stranded on the runway, and the only thing to entertain myself are these Cargo I found under my seat. IMG_6551.PNG|I can't believe I'm dragged on this family vacation to City :( IMG_6550.PNG|So bored that I'm watching a documentary called "The Item of where cargo will be delivered" :( IMG_6553.PNG|OMG I was totally saying how much where the new airport is needed an airport the other day! IMG_6554.PNG|Hmm, now that there is an airport in where the new airport is maybe I will start flying to work. IMG_6555.PNG|Person next to me keeps taking their phone out to "restock their floors" or something. #weird IMG_6556.PNG|Stopping at the airport gift shop in City to pick up some Item for my kids! IMG_6557.PNG|Can't wait until the renovations at the City Airport are finished. IMG_6558.PNG|They allow you to carry-on Item in City, sweet! IMG_DE9A68D84166-1.jpeg|Next stop: City! IMG_6578.PNG|You can order a package of Cargo from City and receive it in City in Time #LivingTheFuture IMG_6586.PNG|Do we have to turn off our Cargo during takeoff and landing? IMG_6585.PNG|Saw a new TV show on my flight called "When Cargo Strike Back!". It was.... interesting. IMG_6589.PNG|And that's why you always leave a note. IMG_6587.PNG|Pretty bumpy landing, I think I left my seat there for a second! #FlightXXXXX IMG_6590.PNG|Read "Cargo Monthly" on my flight back, they have a magazine for everything! IMG_6592.PNG|They moved around everything in the City airport, no idea where my gate is! IMG_6591.PNG|Flying a plane is no different than riding a bicycle, just a lot harder to put Cargo in the spokes. IMG 6600.PNG|Lost the catalog I found on the plane, I was all ready to order the Cargo! IMG_6602.PNG|I just became mayor of City airport on @TwoSquare! IMG_6601.PNG|Smell ya later City! IMG_2058.PNG|Can anyone down on the ground in City see me waving goodbye? #FlightXXXX Funnyphoto.jpg|Captain just said if we get bored we can break out the Cargo in the back! IMG_2087.png|Do they speak Bocce in City? IMG_2088.png|Tired of all the construction in the City airport! IMG_2089.png|Coming back from vacation with a case of City souvenirs. IMG_2090.png|Leaving on a Type, not sure when I'll be back again... Why would anyone be sending.png|Why would anyone be sending Cargo to City? Humming sound.png|There's a humming sound coming from the Cargo onboard. Should I shut my eyes? Turbulance.png|Just hit some turbulance and Cargo fell out of the overhead bin! #FlightXXXXX Time to get my pilot license.png|Airport opened up here in City, time to get my pilot license! Category:Features